Dragon Fish
D R A G O N F I S H This does not belong to Darkstalker Base code by Element, Grape Cakes, Galaxzzy, and AvalonCat. Song “Don't trust everything you see. Even salt looks like sugar.” Appearance Dragon Fish's body shape is somewhere between the tense nightwing stance and a seawings more hydrodynamic length. Her horns are a similar curve to a fish hook, with the occasional swirls breaking up there cool grey surface. The scales around her eyes are cool grey with a tinge of pink closest to the eye. She has abyssal blue scales cut like cobblestones, with smatterings of deep magenta. She does maintain the biolumincent markings of her mother though her marks are more of a cyan color. Unlike most seawings Fishy also has red bioluminescent marks behind her behind blue eyes, and mint reflective scales under her wings. She has more bioluminescent scales than the average seawing , letting her unique marking mean the names of the dragons closest to her. Multiple scars from encounters with colossal squids criss-cross her snout and body. Her only accessory being an old pearl necklace and a single black four-point star earing. Treedragon Personality Following her mother’s betrayal DF has become much more emotionally withdrawn and distrustful. She occasionally lashes out at other dragon as well, but this may just be since she hasn’t met manny dragons. A little less seriously she is almost literally a fish-out-of-water. Relationships are beyond her, though they do know at least enough to understand basic emotional signals. Despite (or maybe because of) this she still cares deeply for her friends, seeing them as the only dragons who have not yet betrayed her. Most of her closest allies (Ravenhunter, Calescent, Blissful) have a unique biolumicent mark to their name. History Her father, Willpower was one of the first nightwing diplomats to try to gain favor with Blister and, by extension, the seawings. During this time he met a young Mahi-Mahi, a younger sister to Orca. Though they soon fell in love, Willpower got in a fight with her Mahi-Mahi and left after she reveled she was to have a child. To hide her hybrid daughter and avoid the desgrace of her affair, Mahi-Mahi fled to the abyss. A few years before joining Jade Mountain Academy, Dragon Fish appeared to be cheerful and outgoing, despite this she was well aware of the harshness of her home in the abyss. This realative peace was broken when a Seawing hunting group discovered her and her mother. Fearing the worst, Mahi-Mahi left her daughter at the mercy of the group and fled. Willpower summoned to claim his daughter After it was found that Dragon Fish had made multiple escape attemps durring her time with father dearest. Although they where sent to live in a small city near Jade Mountain in attemps to distract her. She is now working to find her mother, presumably to yell at her. DewSpectrum11 Abilities Can breathe underwater, see in the dark, and is about as good a swimmer as a mudwing. Her dreams give her glimpse of the future. Weaknesses Is a terrible flyer and above water fighter. Doesn’t trust anyone and never fights with others. Her glimpses of the future are almost useless, since she really can't tell the difference between dreams and prophecies. Trivia Used to be my sona. Realationships {| Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Totally not Darkstalker) Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+